do I have to remember everything?
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Jade hates to remember everything and every detail. But she guess she's making an exception on this. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: obviously I do not own a thing. everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)_

* * *

><p><strong>do I have to remember everything?<strong>

by MyPuck

* * *

><p>"Jade," you can sense the smirk he was wearing on that stupid face of his. That's mostly why you refuse to look at him. He always do this to you sometimes- making you remember every little detail. The problem is, you do remember everything and he knew it too. But apparently, he likes it even more if you <em>said<em> it. _He is so stupid_, you thought, and probably that's why you married him. _Oh god, you marry him?_ You ask yourself and eventually smile, _Yup, you definitely married him._ And now, here you are, having to sit on a wooden chair which is, by the way, isn't comfortable at all. "This is torture" you told him, but he just smiles, looking at you. Okay, here you go...

**Carlisle Eli** "_Carl_" **Shapiro**. You gave birth to him on a bright day of 3th April. He was your first child. When you first saw him, he got the least amount of hair among the babies that was behind the glass window. As he grew, he develop a cute curly brown hair. He had your pale skin but your husband's eyes and he was an active child. He was much closer to your husband, but whenever you're with him, you gave him all of your love. You love every time you pull him in your lap and kiss his cheek from behind his shoulder. Later, you ask him what he was playing and he will explain it to you. You'll listen and nod every now and then. His first word was 'mama' when he was one year and five months old.

**Jacob George** "_Jake_" **Shapiro**. You gave birth to him when Carl was 3 years old. You gave his middle name 'George' because of your noseless grandfather that you love so much. You told your husband when you were watching NCIS that your grandfather was shot when you were 9 years old. He was a target of a terrorist's eyes. You didn't cry, but you feel his hand wrapped around your shoulder. Jacob was much of a mama boy than you had expected, but still, you are considered as a strict mother to both your sons. Jacob had a small dimple on his face, he was a little tanner as his father and got his father's eyes. The only thing he inherit from you was your straight hair. The moment when you touch her small baby palm the day you brought him home, was the first time he moved to squeeze your finger.

**Abigail Jade** "_Abby_" **Shapiro**. You thought you were done with pregnancy but she came along when Jake turns 5 years old. This is your first time giving birth to a baby girl, which somehow is special to you and your husband (mostly your husband). You decides to name her as 'Abigail' honoring your mother who is fighting a cancer. Your husband decides to put her middle name as your name, which is ridiculous at first, but you soon agree. She was much quieter and shy than her brothers but when it comes to kicking and slapping- she had the strongest hand you have ever feel. Abby had brown with a strike of black hair here and there, she had the skin of her father but definitely your blue eyes. You buy her a stuffed-animal in shape of a dinosaur, which somehow she loved so much. Your husband suspects that she will be scary as you. You slap him.

**Aaron Robbie** "Lil' Rob" **Shapiro**. Finally, your last child. He was born two weeks before Abby reach the age of 2 years old. You decide to name him 'Aaron' because you have a massive crush on 'Aaron Hotchner' from Criminal Minds. Your husband laugh at this, to which you didn't appreciate. So, you named Aaron's middle name as Robbie and calls him 'Lil' Rob' because you know how annoyed your husband will be finding out that he is no longer the special 'Robbie' in your life. But then, the name just grew on everyone and Lil' Rob becomes a random thing. You love Lil' Rob because he is the cutest thing you ever see in your life. He got a black curly hair, with your husband's eyes and your skin-tone. He grew up having an incredible voice, just like you. He told you he wants to be just like you when he grew up.

You look at your husband who is smiling brightly at you. He come closer, take your hand in his, and kiss you passionately on your lips. You kiss back, knowing you love the taste of his lips. Then you heard a ruffle coming from outside. You and your husband turn to the door that was slightly open to reveal 4 pairs of eyes were watching you two. You smiles at the sight of that, as well as your husband. You heard your eldest alarmed his siblings and almost immediately, they all gone, scatter away and pretend that they didn't see anything.

"Were they watching us?" your husband asks, still looking at the door, grinning.

You can't help but let out a small laugh and pecks his cheek, "Robbie?" you calls his name.

He turn to you, "Yeah?" he asks.

"We have a wonderful family,"

He chuckles, sharing a kiss with you, "Yeah, we do," and you heard it again, the laughter of your children from outside.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: _It's late and I'm in a great hurry! That's why my fic is freaking messy! Please tell me what you think! Your thoughts meant the world to me!_


End file.
